Going Down?
by I-OfTheHawk
Summary: Brooklyn is a newbie SHIELD Agent, picked for her sharp eye in the scene of a mystery. When she finally starts to feel at home in the light Hydra emerges from the ashes. What will Brooklyn do to keep her and her friends safe? Set during Captain America: The Winter Soldier


_Chapter One_

 **A/N:** This was beta'd by **RedBessRackham** and **Jaden** from **The Beta Branch** many thanks! So if you have read any of my one-shots this story will be very similar...or _exactly_ the same. I got asked to change it into a full story, and here the first chapter is! I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I will try to be regular...hopefully.

 **Characters** : Has Captain America, and some others from CATWS like Rumlow, but not specifically mentioned. The main person is Brooklyn, my OC

 **Summary** : Brooklyn is a newbie SHIELD Agent, picked for her sharp eye in the scene of a mystery. When she finally starts to feel at home in the light Hydra emerges from the ashes. What will Brooklyn do to keep her and her friends safe?

Set during Captain America: The Winter Soldier

 **Rating: T**

 **GD-GD-GD-GD-GD**

 _It's usually the ones who are willing to do anything or everything for others that end up getting hurt_

 _Sushan R. Sharma_

I press the down button and wait a minute for the elevator to get to me. _Come on,_ I mentally urge the elevator to move faster. My phone buzzes; I grab it from my back pocket to see my SO has texted me.

 _Hurry up, we got a mission._ I roll my eyes before typing out my response.

 _Hold your horses, will ya?_ I know I'll get some sort of witty comeback.

 _Who even uses those phrases anymore? You're so weird, Brooklyn._ I scoff.

 _I'm the weird one? Should go check out a mirror._ The elevator finally dings and lets me in. "Ground level please." The elevator chimes and begins to move downward only to stop. _For the love of God, some of us are in a hurry._

Then walks in Captain America. My mouth gapes open for a moment; I quickly shut it and move so he has more room. _I am in an elevator with Captain America, if I stretch my arm, I could touch his muscles._ I mentally slap myself for the thought. Now is NOT the time to be giving a legend googly eyes.

The elevator resumes its movement and then opens again. I sigh, _could I have picked the worst time to use the elevator?_ I am in a hurry, the elevator stopping constantly is not going to help my situation. My phone buzzes as someone else walks in.

 _What's taking you so long?_ My SO asks. Captain Rogers exchanges a few words with the man. I immediately text back.

 _I'm In A ElAvAtER wItH cApTaIn AmErIcA!_ I wait a few moments for his response.

 _Did you type all weird to signify those screeching noises you do when you're all hyper and excited?_ I narrow my eyes at the phone; I do not make screeching noises. I type as much, my thumbs flying over the keyboard.

 _Yes you do._

 _No I don't._

 _Yup._

 _Nope._ Gosh, why does he always want to argue!

 _Are you almost here? I'm bored, I want to start this mission, or at least get on a quinjet to get where we need to go!_ I roll my eyes. Another person walks in, goodness gracious.

I was on the top level of the Triskelion and everyone seems to want to take the elevator. _Chill dude,_ I type. My phone remains silent. Then the door opens again, and again, and again. I'm pressed into the far corner as buff men pile in. What is the maximum weight on this elevator, _Jesus_.

I tap my foot at an irregular beat. Gosh, I don't want to go on a new mission. All I want is to finish this mission, do the mountain of paperwork that my SO thinks is oh so important. Then I can successfully have a Disney movie marathon...but just the original ones of the princesses...plus Frozen.

Captain America opens his mouth. "Before we start, does anyone want to get out?" Confusion sweeps across me. What does he mean? A flurry of movement follows, someone takes out one of those taser sticks I don't have clearance for and thrusts it at the Captain. Chaos ensues and everyone is either taking a hit or getting knocked down. I'm frozen for a moment before someone is thrown back towards me.

"Ew, ew, the body." I toss the agent away from me then pause. Did I really just say that? My god, I watch too much Disney.

Then a fist is flying for my face. "Whoa, whoa!" I duck the fist which smashes into the elevator glass. He cradles his hand in pain. We lock eyes for a moment before I'm thrusting a knee into his sensitive parts. He kneels and I grab him by the back of his shirt, throwing his head into the glass.

Someone else barrels toward me, hitting me in the mid-section and crash into the elevator wall. I groan, and slam an elbow into his back. He grunts and drops me, but quickly reels back and punches me in the face again. I stumble back, only to find the fist coming straight back at me, sending me to a black abyss.

When I wake, someone is shining a light in my face. I sit up quickly, which gives me a dizzy spell. "Careful, you have a pretty impressive bump on your head. I think you're clear for a concussion, it didn't even bleed." I glance at the person speaking dressed in a SHIELD medical uniform.

"I'm fine. What happened?" I'm still in the elevator. Others are being wheeled out on stretchers. Seems Captain America gave everyone a good fight. I shift and the person stops me. I read their name tag: M. Johnson.

"Careful, there's glass." For the first time I notice a giant hole in the elevator. "We have been told Captain America has gone rogue. He knocked out everyone in the elevator and ran." I draw my eyebrows together. _They_ attacked _him_. I need to figure stuff out before I believe that.

"I'm fine, I need to find my SO." He nods at me and lets me get up. I grab my phone from my pocket and text my SO.

 _Something's up around here, meet me at the coffee shop across the street, we need to talk._

Thanks to everyone who reads! Please leave a review and let me know how you liked it, what needs working on, or anything! Just please only constructive criticism. Everyone should check out The Beta Branch, I joined not too long ago and it's AMAZING. Also...if anyone has ideas for a better title I would appreciate it :)


End file.
